Konoha's Legendary Phoenix of the South
by Kronos Titan of time
Summary: During the attack by Kyūbi, Minato used a different sealing method to stop the fox. While his plan worked, his son still became a jinchuriki. However,Naruto's beast will change the boy's life forever as he becomes a god. minor Bleachxover Harem


**Konoha's Legendary Phoenix of the South**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _Oh, Shit._

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!**_

Jutsu: Wind Release • Silent Wind [Fuuton • Kaze no Sairento]

**Chapter 1: Reborn from the Ashes of Time**

Mythology did and will once again play an important role in the Shinobi World, long ago when the present world had yet to come into creation. The world was in a never ending war. Fought by humans, beasts, divine beings, demons and various others, and at the end of the war some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth, and for five and a half hundred years, the knowledge of the past faded out of all knowledge. Until, one event, caused by a man with vehement intentions that started a chain reaction that would soon take the world by storm.

(Konohagakure no Sato, October 10th)

The people of Konoha are proud people, but even they knew when a situation was too much for them to handle, and this was one of them. Currently the Village Hidden in the Leaves of **Hi no Kuni **(Fire Country) was under the assault of the strongest **Bijū** (Tailed Beast), also known as a **Dai Bijū** (Great Tailed Beast), the beast known as the **Kyūbi** **no Yōko** (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox).

Why the Kyūbi was attacking baffled every Konoha shinobi and civilians minds. They had never angered the beast so why was it attacking. All those thoughts however, were pushed aside, as they were trying to keep the beast at bay. Making sure it never entered Konoha.

Though Konoha's ninja were putting up a great effort in pushing back the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, they were still nothing but a bunch of bothersome flies to the great beast. Bodies of men and women, ninja and civilian alike were scattered everywhere in it's wake, some were dead by being crushed while others were ripped apart, eaten or burned beyond recognition, while others were slowly dying or the lucky ones were rendered unconscious.

Though many knew that their chances of defeating the great fox were dangerously low, they were only stalling for time so that their Yondaime could arrive.

(Konoha General Hospital)

In a room of the Konoha General Hospital, there was one screaming, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. Who had gone into premature labor due to the stress caused by the Kyūbi attack. Beside her was an equally screaming Hatake Kakashi who was holding his sensei's wife and mother figure's hand for support. Kakashi now regretted offering his hand to her for he was now feeling every bone in his hand break under the pressure.

"Come on Kushina-sama, only one more push," said the nurse. While many in this situation would have a doctor, the nurses were the only ones available to perform the operation due to the injured civilians and shinobi being brought in and being taking care of by the doctors for the more serious wounds, and even then it wasn't enough.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one feeling a lot of pain here," responded the 15 year old ANBU, who right now wanted to face the Kyūbi rather than deal with this kind of pain.

KAKASHI! SHUT THE HELL UP. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE GIVE BIRTH TO A… AHHHHH!" screamed Kushina while pushing even harder and gripping Kakashi's hand even tighter making his hand give off cracking sounds, rendering the poor adolescent to his knees.

After a moment or two Kushina started panting and before she could ask the nurse how long she had before the baby come out, she heard the sound of a baby crying.

"Congratulation's, Kushina-sama. It's a healthy baby boy," announced the nurse who took the crying newborn to be cleaned and covered, before handing the baby into his mother's welcoming arms, making the infant's cries stop.

"Hello, there my little Naru-chan. It's ok, mommy's here and so is your big brother," said Kushina in tears to the little infant who despite being only minutes old opened his eyes to reveal their ocean blue color and giggled upon seeing her. The infant's gaze soon left his mother's, and stopped when he spotted Kakashi. Making the young man smile upon seeing his adopted little brother.

"Hey, there **otouto** (little brother). I'm your **oniisan** (big brother)," said Kakashi, making the little infant giggle at him as well while trying to grasp his adopted older brother's extended index finger. However, the moment soon ended as the sound of the hospital monitor attached to Kushina started making loud and erratic sounds. Before moments later, the line went flat and silence saturated the room.

(Hokage Tower; Hokage's Office.)

In the Hokage's office there was a now panting and bruised up Minato along with his sensei, Jiraiya and predecessor, Sarutobi Hiruzen, both looking the same as the young man.

"Fuck, everything we throw at that damn thing and it just keeps coming and regenerating. What's worse is I think that it's not using its full power, its basically just toying with us," said an angry Jiraiya, who along with his sensei and student used every powerful technique they could on the beast.

So far the only techniques that seem to work on the beast was the **Rasengan** (Spiraling Sphere) and **Ōdama Rasengan** (Great Ball Spiraling Sphere) along with the **Hiraishin** (Flying Thunder God) and some techniques, but even then the techniques weren't doing much before the wound healed up. Jiraiya would have used his Sage mode but due to the **yōki** (demonic energy or demon chakra) in the air and the amount of time required, he decided against it. Mainly due to the fact, that a part of yōki was composed of nature chakra and yōki had been known to have unpredictable effects on anything that wasn't a demon, and Konoha currently needed all the shinobi they could have.

"I know sensei. It was a good try but like I said, the only way to defeat it is to seal the damn creature," spoke Minato gaining his breath and gaining the attention of the two older men.

"Minato, are you crazy! Kushina will hate you for doing this, and make no mistake even if you were to survive the sealing you would be killed by her instead. Minato, if there is no other choice, then let me do the sealing, you have so much to live for," said the retired Hokage, who suggested that they try attacking the Kyūbi with their ninjutsu and drive it off before trying to seal the creature.

"I know. It is something that Kushina-chan would do. But now we know we have no choice but to seal the creature, and with no newborns on the way I have no choice but to use my own child. Besides what kind of Hokage would I be if I used someone else's child and had someone else do the sealing," responded Minato gaining a grim and saddened look from both men.

"But, when I took this title, I made a vow to make sure that I would do everything in my power in order to protect this village and it's inhabitants," said the young man, reminding Sarutobi why he gave Minato the title of Fire Shadow… that and he didn't want to do paperwork anymore.

"You know **gaki** (brat), you got balls and I am behind you every step of the way. But even I'm not brave _or _(_dumb enough_) to tell a woman that I'm planning to use her child as a means to seal a Tailed-Beast, much less the most powerful one," laughed Jiraiya.

Getting a sweat drop out of Minato and Hiruzen, "_This_ _coming from a man who peeped on his teammate's and her fiancé while they made love for the first time,_" they both thought as they looked at the laughing hypocrite.

"Yeah, I…" Minato however was not able to finish his sentence when his last remaining student used the body flicker technique to enter the room and saw him carrying a bundle in his arms.

"Kakashi, is that who I think it is?" asked Minato seeing the small strands of sun-kissed hair similar to his own.

"**Hai **(Yes), this is your son sensei," answered Kakashi who gently gave his little brother to his father, "Sensei, I'm sorry to say this but… Kushina-sama died due to the strain caused by the labor. There was nothing we could do at the time," Kakashi said as tears fell from his eyes.

Deep down it hurt Kakashi to say this, as the memory of his mother figure dying before his eyes and seeing his sensei and the older men's faces turn into sad expressions only made it worse. However, Kakashi knew it was unavoidable, and with that he left the office to give the other fighting shinobi a helping hand.

"Kushina-chan," Minato silently uttered while tears fell from his face knowing that the only woman he truly fell in love with had died this night and only one thought was going through Minato's mind. "_You will pay dearly for this, Uchiha Madara. I swear it,_" Minato thought with hate raging in his mind.

Hearing a cry coming from the bundle in his arms Minato now looked at his son, discovering that he not only had his hair color but the famous Namikaze ocean eye color as well making the man chuckle at how much his son looked like him when he was younger. Minato just hoped that Naruto never gained a group of fan girls like he did.

"Minato, this changes everything," spoke Hiruzen, "With Kushina dead and you going to die soon to seal the Kyūbi inside your son. You need to let me do this. Tell me, do you honestly think the village will see the boy as a hero?"

"…" Minato didn't respond.

"I didn't think so," Hiruzen sighed, "The boy will need your help, Minato. There is no other way."

"…There is one other way…" Minato slowly informed much to the older men's confusion, "There is one more sealing technique that can possibly work. Though it's never been used its been theorized to work."

"Are you sure? What is it?" both Hiruzen and Jiraiya asked.

"You know about my great great-grandfather, Namikaze Issen?" Minato asked.

"I don't know everything about him, but I know more than most. From what Tobirama-sensei told me. Namikaze Issen was one of the **Gōnin Shōgun **(Five Ninja Warlords). The other four being, Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Madara, and Amarai Hiro. The titles were given to them by the members of the Imperial Court of the Daimyos, and it identified them as the five strongest and most powerful men of their time. The two most famous being Hashirama and Madara due to their intense rivalry, but it didn't symbolize them as the most powerful as their strengths were in different areas, and in Issen's case. His major being in F**ūinjutsu** (Sealing Techniques), in fact his prowess and knowledge on seals was so great that he earned the name **Kami no Fūin **(God of Seals) even to this day no one has ever surpassed him in the art," Hiruzen said as Minato nodded.

"Hai. Like you said his prowess in seals was unmatched, even today's S-rank sealing techniques pale in comparison to his, and the technique I was about to use to seal the Kyūbi was one of his own creations," Minato informed both men, "However, seeing as how things turned out it would be best if I used the other technique."

"Which is?" Jiraiya asked, only for Minato to smirk.

(Meanwhile in Hidden and Gigantic Underground Chamber)

Deep within the earth and below the roots of Konoha's great forest, was a hidden sealing chamber. The chamber held a gigantic gate that was made of black metal and possessed many glowing runic symbols similar to those used in fūinjutsu. On the middle was red glowing seal that flickered in and out every so often and began fading. Symbolizing it had weakened over time and was about to give way. Behind the gate, a shadowed creature with golden flame glowing eyes eyed the ready to give gate. It had sensed that the seal was about to fail its purpose, and once it did the being's freedom was assured.

"**It seems like the Kyūbi's technique is about to give way," **the being sounded amused, **"Not like Nine-Tailed bitch, could hold me here forever! The moment I see you Kyūbi no Yōko, you shall pay for your transgressions!" **it yelled making the chamber shake.

(Sometime later; Battlefield with Kyūbi)

Not far from the battlefield, where the Kyūbi no Yōko was positioned, Minato quickly placed Naruto in a cave with his most trusted ANBU **Neko** (Cat), **Tora** (Tiger) and **Inu** (Dog) who just arrived after getting the needed supplies for the ritual.

Quickly getting to work, Minato unrolls his son from his blanket and taking out a kunai he cut's himself and add' the blood in the sealing ink and putting chakra in it to mix the two liquids. Going over the procedure to make both **Shisho Fūin** (Four Symbols Seal) and the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki** (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) many times before, Minato finished the seal in a matter of minutes. Minato had done this in case his new plan failed and unfortunately had to go and use his original idea. For the sake of both himself and his son, Minato hoped it worked.

Looking at all three ANBU members, and getting a nod from the group. Minato quickly distances himself from the cave and starts doing some hand signs, cuts his hand and then palms his hand onto the earth and with a cry of: "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gama Oyabun; Gamabunta**" (Summoning Technique: Toad Boss; Gamabunta) he summons the boss of the toads from Mt. Myobokuzan.

"**Minato, why have you summoned me here?**" asked the toad boss as he appeared in a giant puff of smoke, and is nearly the same size of the Hokage Tower, holding a huge pipe in his mouth while wearing a dark blue cloak and a huge Yakuza sword on the side of his waist.

"I need your help with that boss," Minato spoke on top of Gamabunta, as he pointed towards the thrashing demon fox. When Gamabunta looked in the direction Minato was pointed in, his eyes widened and he nearly dropped his pipe in the process.

"**Kid, you're crazy you know that right! Summoning me to go against a Demon Lord who's not only the Demon Queen and the strongest of all demons, her no less. Really make's me judge your sanity,**" said Gamabunta is he really didn't want to fight the Demon Queen and Lord of all demons herself, though he liked Minato, he didn't want to go into a fight he knew he would easily lose.

"_Demon Queen? I thought the Bijū were just massive amounts of sentient chakra that are driven by instincts?_" Minato thought in confusion but paid no mind to this new found information and focused on the task at hand.

"Don't worry boss. All I need you to do is stall it long enough for me finish my technique. Don't worry it will work… sadly though you'll have one less summoner," Minato responded and as soon as Gamabunta processed his words the toad boss gained a sad expression on his face.

"**Hmmm… Well I must say kid, I don't like and I wish there was another way… but knowing you, you've probably already looked at other solutions. Well kid how about you and I have one last drink together before we both part,**" asked the toad boss who at least wanted one last drink with his favorite summoner.

"Gomen, Oyabun, but I don't have anything on my person but this cheap sake bottle," said Minato who knew he would very well die on this day and at least wanted one last drink with the gargantuan toad before he entered the afterlife and was reunited with his lover.

"**This day just keep' getting better and better,"** the toad boss said sarcastically. "**Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Bottoms up, gaki,**" said Gamabunta as Minato poured the sake on the edge of the toads head landing on his tongue while Minato himself took a swig.

With their drink gone and done with, both Minato and Gamabunta leapt into the fray. Upon seeing their Yondaime enter the battle, it gave the shinobi a sign of hope. A hope that shined like the rays of the sun that spread everywhere and anyone who gazed upon his rays were giving courage in abundance.

"It's the Yondaime Hokage, we're saved," shouted a random Jōnin who like many had a look of hope on his face and couldn't help but stare in awe as the strongest and youngest Hokage Konoha has ever produced, was facing such a terrible creature.

"SHINOBI OF KONOHA! KNOW THAT YOU HAVE DONE WELL BUT NOW I ASK YOU TO FALL BACK AND LET ME HANDLE THE REST!" Minato shouted as hard as he could and was heard by every shinobi who slowly but surely left the battle leaving only two gigantic beasts and one six feet tall shinobi.

Minato and Gamabunta could only stare at the Kyūbi with a mixture of awe and fear. Awe due to the fact that it's not every day one sees a Dai Bijū much less the strongest one of them all. And fear due to the killing intent that was rolling off the beast, which made it a little hard for both Minato and Gamabunta to breath but duty and the task at hand help both of them forget about being scared.

"Well, this is it Gamabunta you ready?" asked Minato.

"**Not really tadpole, but I wouldn't be much of a boss if I didn't help out one of my subordinates. So I'll do my best to hold her off so you can finish your technique… and Minato it's been nice knowing you**," replied Gamabunta, who when he saw the Kyūbi lunge at him, he drew out his sword and jumped side ways and slashed at the fox.

Seeing the Kyūbi attack Gamabunta, Minato started doing the necessary hand seals to use the technique and just hoped that the giant toad would last long enough for him to finish.

(Meanwhile, Underground Chamber)

As the battle raged on above the layers of rock and earth, the seal placed on the massive gate had finally faded away, causing the massive gate to open.

"**It's time,"** the creature said in excitement at regaining its freedom once more.

(Sometime later)

As Gamabunta was distracting the Kyūbi, Minato had teleported himself behind the Bijū and soon finished the required hand seals, palms his hands, slams them onto the earth, and shouted out his technique, "**Bankin Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gōkumon no Kukanrō **(Great Seal Summoning Technique: Gate of Hell's Dimensional Prison)."

Mere moments after he performed the technique the earth shook fiercely, making everyone including the battling beasts have difficulties in keeping their balance. Suddenly an explosion of earth and dust appeared behind the Kyūbi, and rising from it was a massive demonic looking gate. On top of it was the head of a massive demon statue with four horns, and its arms were crossed on the massive door. From the gate's sides were walls that screamed terror and fear*. The surviving shinobi were both awed and fearful from witnessing the technique. Suddenly the demonic statue on the massive gate opened its eyes, showing unholy black flame pupils. It moved its arms and grabbed the massive handles of the gate and it opened the massive structure in two. As soon as it did, many massive chains that had dark purplish and green runic symbols itched into them came out of the gate and wrapped them around the Kyūbi.

The Kyūbi struggled against the chains of hell, as it was slowly being dragged into the dimensional gate. Many of the shinobi cheered, as they were moments from ridding themselves of the fox, and their victory over the beast was assured. Unfortunately, the Kyūbi wasn't going to be defeated so easily and their celebration became short lived. Lifting its front legs, the onlookers saw the Kyūbi's paws turning into demonic furred claws and the shinobi soon had to shield themselves and dodge from the flying bits of nature as the beast dug its massive claws into the earth. Creating a thunderous boom and a giant dust cloud in the process. As the cloud of earth and dust cleared up, the onlookers saw that half of the Kyūbi's body was in the dimensional gate, before the giant fox slowly began to force its way out. The shinobi could do nothing, except look on in fear as the beast began to liberate itself.

Minato could only look on with a sad face, as the man now had no choice but to use the **Shiki Fūjin** (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) like he originally planned. While the Kyūbi would eventually be sealed in the gate, it would take a while before it was and by then the village and many lives would be destroyed before it happened. Something Minato couldn't afford to happen.

"I only hope you can forgive me Sochi," Minato whispered to himself, before he reappeared on top of Gamabunta.

"Looks like, I'm going to have to use my original plan, Bunta, and I don't have long as it is," Minato spoke with a suppressed grunt. The young Hokage didn't know how long he had but he knew that he needed to act quickly, as the summoning of the Hell Gate Prison Dimension, required not only a good amount of chakra but Minato's life as well. While traveling into the dimension itself was one matter, summoning the gate and sealing a being of Kyūbi's caliber was something entirely different.

Minato would have had Gamabunta push the Kyūbi back with his water releases techniques but knew that the fox was too powerful for such techniques to do anything. Using fire was out of the question as the Kyūbi was so attuned to the element that it was immune to flames and it only made it stronger. Physically assaulting the fox wouldn't be a wise decision either, as the Gate of Hell's technique will bind anyone other than the summoner within its boundaries of the walls.

Minato could only curse his luck, as he originally wanted to split the Kyūbi's chakra in two, sealing the yin in himself when he died and the yang into his son. Unfortunately, he knew that it was no longer possible, as he would be too weak to perform the act. The only thing Minato could now hope for was a miracle.

(Underground Chamber)

With a mighty bang, the gates sealing the creature went flying, and moments later a bright tempest of roaring red flames ignited the chamber, that soon pierced its way through the roof of earth and rock with extreme velocity.

(Battlefield)

Minato was panting heavily, the young Hokage's health was now extremely critical, and he knew it was only a matter of seconds before he died. Steeling his resolve, Minato willed himself to try and finish his technique. As the leader of Konoha, he wasn't going to let its inhabitants down. However, the moment he finished his last seal. A massive and incredibly bright pillar of flames rose between Gamabunta and Kyūbi blinding many of the onlookers in the process. A loud cry similar to that of a bird, pierced the skies and as it was heard by all, and soon afterwards some who regained their eyesight saw the Kyūbi being violently pushed by an unknown force into the gate. The moment it did, the massive doors were closed with a thunderous thud and the gate along with the gigantic pillar of flames disappeared in another bright flash of light.

(Cave Holding Naruto)

In the cave that held the baby, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, was one Sarutobi Hiruzen, a man known to many as the **Shinobi no Kami** (God of Ninja), and the Professor for his prowess in ninjutsu. The elderly man had gone to the sealing area as to make sure everything would go along smoothly. The elderly had hoped that Minato's new plan had succeeded but the former Hokage knew that things had a tendency to go wrong. As an added insurance, Hiruzen had summoned his old summoning partner, Enma, the king of the monkey summoning clan to scout the area.

Suddenly, Hiruzen and the ANBU sensed a very powerful source of chakra making its way toward their location. Hiruzen sighed sadly to himself, knowing that Minato's new plan had unfortunately failed, but had successfully performed the forbidden sealing technique of his ancestor to seal away Kyūbi, which sadly cost him his life. The chakra soon came into the cave and made its way into the sealing array on the baby's stomach. Seeing this chakra however alarmed Hiruzen. While the chakra was being infused into the baby was red as it was originally anticipated. Instead, of the usual malicious and chaotic feeling they felt from the Kyūbi's chakra, this one was the complete opposite. It felt warm and soothing but at the same time extremely powerful.

In a matter of moments the red chakra was completely sealed into the baby boy, thus completing the sealing technique. Surprisingly, the baby made no sound of discomfort. As Hiruzen looked over the baby, the man saw the seal glow a majestic bright red and saw the infant's blond hair gain red highlights.

"What on earth?" a shocked Hiruzen quietly asked himself, "This…is most unusual?"

Wanting answers at seeing the sudden shocked look on their former leaders face, one of the ANBU went over to Hiruzen.

"Sandaime-sama, reports say that Kyūbi is gone but what is the matter? The sealing was a success… wasn't it?"

Hiruzen before, "In a way, it was a success. However, the Kyūbi isn't the one sealed inside Naruto. It seems like Minato second plan worked but whatever is sealed inside Naruto remains a mystery and will need to be discussed with the council. Thank you, for your service. You may leave," Hiruzen informed the ANBU who left to help the village.

(Two Days, Later in the council room)

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the now reinstated Hokage was staring at the council of shinobi, civilians and elders. After finding out what was sealed inside Naruto using Jiraiya's toad elders and the information Enma had given him, as he was the only one who saw the being. Both Hiruzen and the elderly summons nearly had a heart attack, upon their discovery. The moment he did the elderly man summoned the council of Konoha to discuss this newfound knowledge, and each council member's clan having a small story about them.

While many thought is was the Senju and Uchiha clan that created Konoha. Those who were well informed of the event knew better. Konoha, had actually been founded by the Namikaze, Uchiha, Senju and Hyūga clans, due to the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni saying that despite the Uchiha and Senju clans incredible strength. The size of the village they wanted to create, along with the resources, defenses and financial aid would require more than just two clans… no matter how powerful.

Therefore, the Daimyo had suggested that they ask for assistance from two ally clans; the Namikaze clan and Hyūga clan. Shocking both Hashirama and Madara as the leaders of the clans were just as powerful as themselves and their clan members prowess were on par with the other Senju and Uchiha clan members. Not surprising as the Namikaze clan leader during that time was one of the Five Ninja Warlords. Along with possessing a great amount of riches due to both clans like the other two being considered a part of the Nine Elite Ninja Clans.

The Namikaze clan, while a relatively small clan compared to other shinobi clans, were said to be the ultimate assassins due to their speed and did the most missions that were ranked with the lowest of survival rates and always completed their objectives successfully.

The Hyūga clan, were a group of individuals who were the personal body guards of the Daimyo Court of Hi no Kuni and were later ranked as the elite royal guards, a rank that gave them their nobility.

Both clans agreed when they were asked for their assistance but asked for their involvement in the matter be kept a under a very low profile as both clans were very secretive. Soon afterwards Konoha was built, and as the years went by more and more clans came and became a part of it. Every one of these clans holding a single representative.

Hyūga Hiashi, the head of the Hyūga clan. A stoic and cold man on the outside, who represented the Hyūga clan, possessed the **Byakugan **(White Eye) and were said to be the precursors of the **Sharingan** (Copy Wheel Eye).

Uchiha Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha clan and captain of the **Konoha Keimu Butai** (Konoha Military Police) is a man like the majority of the Uchiha clan had an air of power and authority.

Aburame Shibi, the head of the Aburame clan who like the rest of the Aburame clan prefer logic thinking over rash acts, but even they have limits and when angry they are considered extremely dangerous individuals. Is a user of the **Kikaichū no Jutsu **(Destruction Bug Host Technique) who in exchange for their services offers their bodies as hives and chakra to survive.

Inuzuka Tsume, the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan and users of **ninken** (ninja dogs) a major clan of Konoha like the Aburame, Hatake and Sarutobi clan, are mostly composed of women who marry outside of the clan to conceive future clan members, is a feral looking woman with a blue wolf like familiar.

Akimichi Chōza, the head of the Akimichi clan, another major clan of Konoha is a big boned man as most like to call themselves, are users of body alteration ninjutsu with destructive results and makers of the pills ninja use.

Yamanaka Inoichi, the head of the Yamanaka clan, who are famous for their mind-altering jutsu making them excellent interrogators for captured prisoners.

Nara Shikaku, the head of the Nara clan, users of **kage ninpō** (shadow ninja arts) techniques, deer herders and born with a far above average intellect or IQ that most people. Despite this, the males of the clan are smarter than their female counter parts but lack motivation and are extremely lazy were as the women are the opposite and rule with an iron fist. Is a man of the first and famous Ino-Shika-Chō led by Hatake Sakumo before their said sensei committed suicide.

Sarutobi Aiza, oldest son of the newly instated and temporary Hokage was clan head when his father retook the mantle of Hokage and due to his younger brother Sarutobi Asuma who left to become one of the **Shugonin Jūnishi** (Twelve Guardian Ninja). Aiza's skills as a ninja were nothing impressive like his father or brother, but he was still considered a very skilled Jōnin.

Mitokado Homura, one of the elders of Konoha and being here from it's origins along with Hiruzen, Koharu and Danzō. Homura was considered Hiruzen's rival when they were still children when it came to strategies though Homura was greater in the field than Hiruzen, when they were part of a **Tokubetsu Genin** (Special Low Ninja) or Special Genin Ops. A team that could actually handle the highest of ranked missions where Homura was the trap and strategy genius in his younger years as a genin.

Utatane Koharu, another elder of Konoha was the **kunoichi** (female ninja) and another member of team Tobirama with Hiruzen and Homura. Utatane was the known medic and Genjutsu specialist of the group even though medical arts were not as great as they are today and was known in the Bingo Books as the first Genjutsu Mistress.

The recently inducted Haruno clan Heads were missing in the meeting, so was the Shinobi advisor Tetsip Kusagana and considering their job's and Konoha's current state it was understandable and expected that they be a little late.

The final member of the Shinobi council and remaining elder of Konoha is Shimura Danzō, former head of a special ANBU unit called Ne or Root. Danzō was better known as a War Hawk and challenged everything that Hiruzen did that he thought would not go or would go well for Konoha. Danzō is strict, cold, calculative and misguided patriot of Konoha, and like Hiruzen he competed for the title of Hokage at a young age during the First Great Shinobi World War, however the Hokage at the time, Senju Tobirama had chosen his rival instead.

Having lost the position of Hokage the man became colder and stricter towards others and only did things that would either benefit himself or strengthening Konoha's status. While in his youth the man had been quick to anger and to give into his emotions, now however he rarely showed any signs of emotion, viewing them, as a weakness. The reasons being, was that they caused him to lose the mantle of Hokage, as his fear during a mission had made him hesitate at a crucial moment.

Hiruzen looked around the council wondering what their reaction would be when he told them what was sealed inside the newborn infant.

"Esteemed council of Konoha. I thank you for coming here at this time even when our village is not in its greatest of moments. Regardless I have summoned you all to inform you the fate of the Kyūbi and the remaining Namikaze clan members," spoke the elderly man who immediately gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"It is with great sadness, that I must inform you that the head of the Namikaze clan, Namikaze Minato, died last night, along with Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. The secret wife of the Yondaime who passed away due to the stress caused by the attack, when she went into premature labor and later died after giving birth to her newborn child, while Minato died in sealing the Kyūbi," continued Hiruzen, who looked at the council seeing different reactions as he picked up Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, where is the Kyūbi sealed?" spoke Fugaku.

"Originally, Minato intended to seal the Kyūbi inside his newborn son," announced Hiruzen, much to the council's shock and fear, "However, after discovering of Kushina's fate the man went against it and used a sealing technique created by his ancestor," he finished.

"That would most likely explain the demonic gate that bound the Kyūbi," Danzō speculated as he knew that Hiruzen was taking about Namikaze Issen, one of the few men he greatly respected for several reasons.

"It does. From what I read from the document that holds details on the sealing technique, the Kyūbi was sealed inside a personal dimension that is only accessible by one of the Namikaze bloodline."

"Can the beast escape or be freed by an outside source?" asked Hyūga Hiashi.

"It cannot escape, or be freed by an outside source, however the fox can be freed in two ways; One being the head of the Namikaze clan freeing the beast or the last member of the clan dies, and the sealing will fail thus the beast will be loose once more," Hiruzen informed much to the council members worry.

"You said that the Yondaime's secret wife had died during child birth?" asked Shikaku "Am I to assume that the infant with you is their heir?"

"You are correct, Shikaku," spoke Hiruzen, "His name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," he informed the council, which began to talk among themselves before one of them interrupted their train of thought.

"Hokage-sama, my familiars sense an unusually massive and foreign amount of chakra inside the infant. The same one that appeared when a massive pillar of flames suddenly appeared on the battlefield," Shibi informed, much to the council's confusion and making some become a bit uneasy.

"Yes, while the Kyūbi was successfully sealed inside the dimension. From what I was informed by Enma, the Kyūbi looked as though it was about to break free," the elderly man said while those on the council who were a part of the battle shuddered at the memory of the fox almost breaking free. "Thus Minato had no choice but to go with his original plan and seal the Kyūbi using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. The technique is an S-rank kinjutsu that summons the Shinigami, and seals away the soul of its target into any desired items or person. However, the price is one's own soul and life."

"Minato used the technique with the intentions of sealing the beast but from what Enma witnessed, the summoning of the Gate of Hell was taking a great toll on his body, and he could not focus properly. Thus he accidentally sealed within Naruto another beast," Hiruzen announced.

"Another beast? Is it a Bijū?" asked Inoichi in fear of such a possibility.

"No, something much more. I had Jiraiya summon the toad elders from his summoning contract along with Enma take a look inside the seal. What they discovered was truly shocking, as not only was our theory on the Bijū being nothing more then massive forms of sentient chakra incredibly inaccurate. But it showed me that we have yet to discover the many wondrous and frightening aspects that our world possesses," Hiruzen before he sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Sealed inside the boy, is one of **Shiseijū** (Four Holy Beast) of legend. The Guardian of the South, **Suzaku no Hō-ō** (Suzaku the Mythological Phoenix)."

**Bankin Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gōkumon no Kukanrō **(Great Seal Summoning Technique: Gate of Hell's Dimensional Prison)

(A sealing technique created by Namikaze Issen that allows one to seal a being into a secluded dimension of hell only accessible by the summoner' bloodline. The being can never be freed from an outside source and can't escape. Only the clan head can free the being, or if the Namikaze Clan's bloodline ends. Picture of the technique is in my profile under the name Gate of Hell.

Bankin=Great Seal {Credit for this Jutsu and OC goes to Legend of the Kyuubi}

Jutsu=Technique or Art

**Suzaku no Hō-ō** (Suzaku the Mythological Phoenix)

(One of the four legendary beast of Japanese mythology. Suzaku being a phoenix and possessing the element of fire. More information will be given later on in the story. Picture is in my profile for a better look. Along with the other four beast of Japanese mythology.)


End file.
